


Quiet, darling.

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Tendou isn't a goodie two shoes, and neither is his boyfriend the so-called angel
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 8





	Quiet, darling.

Y/n sat nervously in class, moving his legs impatiently. It seemed like he was. He glanced at Tendou who was happily chatting with Ushijima at the back of the class, not even looking back at him. He was about to call out to him but instead, he gripped the table and rested his forehead on the plain wood. That was what made Satori look at him briefly, and when he noticed the state the poor boy was in his usual smirk widened.

No one other seemed to notice the little huffs of air the h/c haired boy was letting, and he was glad that it was that way. No one needed to know what kind of game the redhead was playing with him. He crossed his legs as he could, trying to look as normal as possible for the others even if he wanted to squirm around.

On the other hand, Satori was enjoying himself way too much, watching with his peripheral vision the h/c haired boy try to appear calm. He was blushing crazily with his thighs pressed together, leaving the little control in Tendou's possession take over his body. Tendou loved that. Having control over his significant other as they tried not to uncover themselves, and the pretty result that left them whining and begging for him over and over, their teary eyes directed at him as he teased them further and further. He loved leaving him all shaken up, especially since everyone thought Y/n was a little naive angel, and he wanted to mess him up.

Finally, the teacher came into the class, every student getting into their respective seats as he started to take attendance. "Y/n" the male almost yelped, pressing his thighs together harder, slowly raising his head to look at his teacher. "Here..." he almost whimpered, making the teacher raise an eyebrow "I don't hear you Y/n, speak up". Y/n wanted to bite on his hand to prevent anything from coming out, but he didn't want to risk being thrown into detention just for that. "H-Here." he stuttered but managed to speak almost normally. Tendou contained a snicker. He was being good for the time being, leaving the vibrations at the minimum, but he didn't intend to be so kind later on.

The lesson continued on, and honestly, Y/n couldn't really concentrate on whatever he was saying, he was blankly staring at the board as the man wrote on it, not really being able to read any of it. He heard his name being called, recognizing the teacher's voice by mere chance. "Could you please tell us the answer L/n?" the h/c haired boy was about to give him an answer before he instinctively bit his hand, a muffled cry coming out of his mouth. "Well? What is the answer?" He tried his hardest not to moan, for god's sake, it would definitely get him caught if he did. "It i-is twelve?". The teacher shook his head and went to ask another student, the vibrations going down.

Y/n's head snapped to Satori's seat, glaring at him sharply as the red-head only smiled sweetly. What a sadist. He loved seeing his boyfriend in pain and discomfort, it turned him on watching him so helpless. 

It was all good until they arrived at the lunchroom, taking a seat with all of the shiratorizawa volleyball team when Tendou turned the vibrator all the way up, making Y/n gasp and almost drop his tray. Tendou, 'concerned', helped Y/n up, the shorter male glaring at him, not being able to form a word to confront him even though he wanted to. He was on the verge of letting all kinds of sounds escape through his lips and to prevent that he quickly ran to his seat and shoved a piece of sandwich into his mouth, his eyes never leaving the red-head who was acting as if nothing happened. Asshole.

As time passed everyone was starting to question why the usually talkative Y/n was almost curled up in his seat, eating in silence and avoiding any sort of eye contact. Semi tapped Y/n's shoulder, leaning backward when said boy let out a muffled cry and hardly bit down on his sweater. "Y/n are you doing okay? You don't seem so good." The h/c haired boy only nodded briefly and so they decided to drop the subject as to not make the boy overwhelmed. 

It was going a painful wait for Y/n until the end of the day, his legs almost shaking already as he decided to lean on Tendo who slowly stroked his hair, gripping it slightly from time to time, not enough for it to be visible to the others, but enough for Y/n to bite his shoulder. When the others distracted themselves Tendou grabbed a handful of hair, jerking the h/c haired boy's head backward and starting a trail of kisses that suddenly stopped at his jawline. He pressed his lips so the shorter's flesh, smirking and teasingly nibbling on it before going back to their last position. As soon as it began it finished. Y/n whined at the loss of contact, gripping on Satori's shirt as he tried to press their bodies together. "Please Tendou... I-I need you". Tendou looked down at the boy, licking his lips before averting his eyes to the team, who fortunately didn't hear the boy begging for him. Tendou was desperate too, but he was willing to wait the entire day just to watch his boyfriend's cute reactions. It was only to make it better when they were alone.

He leaned down and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, giving his temple a kiss. "Just wait honey, it will be worth the wait, I promise." Y/n nodded slowly, burying his face in his lover's shoulder. 

Tendou had turned off the vibrator for a few minutes, and this cute moment just seemed to be the perfect one to turn it all the way up. Y/n yelped in surprise, attracting the attention of some students who gave him strange looks. The boy was too dazed to even care about it, gripping on Tendou's shoulder, fearing his legs would eventually give out.

Tendou wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them closer, Y/n hissing at the contact. The cloth was getting suffocating, he wanted to strip right then and there, not caring about any living being walking around the school.

The redhead snickered and patted his head with his sly smile, toying around with the speed as he carefully studied Y/n's reactions. "Come on baby, you can wait for a few more hours, can't you? If you don't cum until we get home, I'll let you come plenty of times" Y/n whined once again, the sounds were getting louder so Tendou put a hand over his mouth. "If you come before we get home, I will make you suffer. Now go, we've got class baby!". He let go of the shorter male, walking away and leaving Y/n almost whimpering in the middle of the lunchroom. The Y/n haired boy walked closely behind Tendou, he didn't want to be afar from him when he was in this state, it made him nervous.

Hours passed by slowly, Tendou wouldn't let him answer any of the questions the teacher asked him, always turning the vibrations to the maximum when he barely opened his mouth. Thankfully they passed the strange behavior of the boy as him having a cold, or feeling bad. That's what they'd like to think at least.

The walk to Tendou's home was brief, the redhead practically dragging Y/n to his house. Tendou decided that today's practice wasn't as important as fucking his boyfriend until he begged him to stop. Not even half. Y/n was pushed on the bed as soon as they were at his door. Thank god Tendou's parents were on a business trip.

Before the h/c haired boy could say anything, Tendou hushed him with a kiss, his tongue playing around the other mouth. Y/n felt something that clearly wasn't skin wrap around his wrists, but he could only care less about that at that moment. He only could focus on Satori's lips, now that the so desired contact finally was being granted to him he wasn't going to just decline it. Y/n took off all of his clothes while Tendou only took off his shirt, willing to at least give the boy some eye candy.

Satori separated from him, biting on his lower him for a brief moment before letting go. Y/n watched as Satori stood up and walked slowly to his wardrobe. In an attempt to reach for him, he finally noticed that he couldn't move, now the feeling of something pressing hard against his skin sinking in his head. He jerked his hands forward only to be stopped by the ropes tying him against the headboard, his legs also tied.

He was completely vulnerable to Tendou. And the redhead loved it so much. Tendou approached him with lube in his hand, licking his lips as he looked at the state his boyfriend was in. "Now, I'm going to start with the real things baby, what is the safe word?" Y/n gulped and turned his head to the other side, trying to hide his flushed face from Satori. "S-strawberry". Tendou climbed on top of Y/n with a trail of kisses over his bare body until he got to his lips, caressing them with his thumb. He grabbed Y/n's chin and moved his head so they made eye contact "you're so good". He kissed his nose and sat at the edge of the bed, caressing slowly Y/n's tied thighs pulling the rope lightly before letting go of it, provoking a moan to come out of Y/n's lips.

He turned the vibrator all the way up once again, leaving the remote aside as he dripped his fingers with lube. "You're so pretty like this Y/n, now you can let your voice out. Let me hear you, sweetheart." Y/n didn't bother to waste a second, pants and moans drowning the entire room. "Yes, just like that". Tendou's fingers slowly entered the boy as his lips left kisses and hickeys all over the other boy's thighs.

Tendou's mouth wrapped around Y/n's cock, his fingers moving in and out slowly as he started to step up his pace, his head bobbing up and down at the same rhythm. "T-Tendou, go faste-er" at that Tendou chuckled, complying and going faster as the other boy commanded, his speed increased considerably, his tongue wrapping around the other's cock as his fingers curled inside the petite boy.

Y/n moaned loudly, reaching his orgasm as he squirmed around, but the cum in the redhead's mouth didn't stop him from going on, his fingers touching the vibrator as he kept ramming them inside. "T-Tendo-oou" the boy didn't have any energy left to keep Tendou from doing whatever he desired, already giving up on fighting against him.

He pulled out his fingers along with the vibrator, his mouth finally leaving his half-hard dick. "Now now baby, we aren't finished are we?" He climbed on top of Y/n while he licked his fingers, leaving the vibrator somewhere in the bed. When his pelvis was in front of the other's face he leaned down one time to kiss on the top of his head. "Now now, do you want to suck master's dick? I know you do~ But... beg". He slowly unzipped his pants as the other boy whined, his half-lidded eyes looking at Tendou's fully erect member. "Please master, let me suck your dick, ah... I need it" Tendou chuckled and pressed his tip against the other's lips, pulling away when Y/n went to wrap his mouth around his dick. "Ah ah, not good enough mister, I know you can do better than... that." Y/n whined, trying to lick Tendou's length but not being able to reach it. "P-please master, I want to suck your big dick like the slut I am, I need to suck master clean, I l-love sucking you off". Tendou chuckled and pressed once again his dick against his lips, the h/c haired boy eagerly taking him in his mouth as Tendou's started moving slowly, Y/n's tongue wrapping around him. "You're so right, you are my slut, only mine, now be a good boy and let master face fuck you." Y/n let out a muffled moan of approval, nodding his head, and so Tendou picked up his pace rather quickly. He grabbed Y/n's head with his hands as his hips moved fast, making the other gag. He didn't stop, tears streaming down Y/n's face as he closed his eyes shut, letting Tendou fuck his face as he only moved his tongue. "Yeah, just like that, suck me off good with that pretty mouth of yours. How would everyone react if they saw you like this? Begging for my cock with your lustful eyes, no one would expect such an angel to be that way, wouldn't they?" Y/n moaned, his moans sending vibrations through Tendou's dick, who was quick to grab onto his hair and pull it, still keeping up his face until he was on his limit "fuck, so fucking good, that's right, you're my slut, my cock sucker, Aaah". He pulled out when he was about to come with a grin on his face, rubbing Y/n's lips with his thumb. "You look so pretty right now, just makes me want to fuck you even more~".

"Tendou, just fuck me already, please mmn" Tendou aligned his cock with Y/n's entrance, teasing it with his tip before actually pushing in. "That's not how you treat your master Y/n-chan. You will cum until you have nothing left~ that's for disrespecting master, honey." Y/n gulped, already regretting his decision, but there was no way in hell he was going to back down. Tendou leaned in for a kiss, not letting the h/c haired boy enter his mouth with his tongue. Tendou's hands found Y/n's h/c hair, tangling his fingers between their hair. When he accelerated his hair pulling got stronger making Y/n moan against his lips. The shorter male was nibbling on Tendou's lips, trying to be granted entrance, but that only made the redhead growl and separate slightly so their lips barely touched provoking a whine from Y/n. "No kisses until I want to, honey".

He refused to kiss the desperate boy, his pace decreasing every time the boy tried to put his lips on top of his. Y/n didn't give up in his attempts to kiss the other, and that had Tendou pulling his hair harder until he had enough of the boy. He flipped the boy around putting him on all fours, his cock slamming back in as he pulled on the h/c hair. "Since it seems that my cute baby doesn't want to obey me, I will make them, what do you think about that Y/n?". The boy only shook his head, he wanted to kiss Tendou so badly but at the same time it was turning him on so much he didn't know what to do.

Tendou chuckles, his lips grazing Y/n's back as he started to kiss up his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys all over his back, bite marks covering practically all of his neck. He was going to claim him, and make him submit under him. The h/c haired boy couldn't contain himself anymore since Tendou continuously hit on his prostate, whispering on his ears with a sickening sweet voice. "Oh baby boy, you came already? You still have more to endure though, so bare with me".

He kept fucking the boy, hitting constantly his prostate and abusing his sensitive neck. Tendou's hand found his dick and he started pumping it making the shorter male whimper aloud. He was being overworked, his pants getting heavier as he tried to suppress the embarrassing sounds with a pillow but failing miserably. "T-Tendou I can't, no more" he muttered lowly, Tendou's grin only widening and his hands gripped on his waist until the point it stung, probably going to leave a mark in no time. He didn't hold back, mercilessly ravaging the smaller male with his signature grin still plastered on his face. He loved every second of it. "P-Please no, I-it's too much!" "Oh baby, there's no way we can stop now". He only increased his pace, slamming his hips forwards and hitting the farthest places he could reach, a yelp coming out from the other. He felt another orgasm reaching, tears prickling his eyes and threatening to fall any second. Tendou never stopped hitting on his favourite places, making him cum not much after, the tears he tried to hold back flowing down his face. He was a mess.

Tendou came inside him, his pace slowing considerably before he opted for pulling out, cum dripping out of his asshole. The red-head turned them around and Y/n put an arm up, covering half of his face. He was such a mess. "Do you realize how erotic you look right now? You're so naughty honey". Y/n averted his eyes, still flowing with tears from all the stimulation.

Tendou laid on the bed next to Y/n, who even if he had his eyes red and puffy while only being able to make out ragged pants still made energy to smile at Tendou who returned the gesture. "Sorry for not stopping, you didn't say the safe word, and besides, you look pretty when you cry". Y/n rolled his eyes before closing them, moving closer to Tendou. "You're such a sado." "And you're my little masochist," he chuckled " and now come on, let's get you cleaned up". Y/n groaned refusing to stand up while Tendou tried to drag him out. "No, stay with me. Clean up in the morning, I demand cuddles!" "Come on honey, you have to clean up we're all sweaty." Y/n groaned and turned away making the red head sigh. "Tell that to my poor ass, destroyed and shit." Tendou smiled and lay back down, wrapping his arms around Y/n. "Okay, but tomorrow first thing morning we clean up". He only received a hum before they both drifted off to sleep, covered in marks.


End file.
